Sacrifice
by lucylovegood
Summary: Kanda tiene que ir a una peligrosa misión,pero antes Allen quiere decirle lo que siente de verdad.


**Comentario:**

**Hice esto por culpa de dos amigas, que me han traumado con el Yullen. Así que va dedicado a Tania y a Miyako :) Este fan fic lo subí también a amoryaoi. He vuelto!creo que a partir de ahora escribiré fanfics cortos…**

**Advertencias:**

**Ninguna así que a leer xD lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Bueno, los personajes de Man no son de mi propiedad, son de Katsura Hoshino. **

**Dato curioso:**

**Ninguno tampoco...**

¨ Yo no me arrepiento. No me disculpo. Nunca soy el mismo...cambio, pero nunca a mejor. Entiende eso moyashi. Jamás podré decirte lo que quieres oir¨

Ahora Allen podía entender esas palabras porque él sabía lo que Kanda quería decir con ellas. Eran palabras de trasfondo que le comunicaban que el japonés no mostraría sus auténticos sentimientos. Esa era la verdad porque así era Yuu Kanda: frío, vacio...solitario.

El peliblanco se fue quedando poco a poco dormido mientras observaba el impasible rostro del pelinegro. Este se sonrojó cuando Allen se acomodó en su pecho y le abrazó.

-Tsck. Siempre cogiéndome de almohada. Ya te vale moyashi -dijo Kanda moviéndose un poco en la cama para intentar quitárselo de encima, pero era inútil...el menor se aferró más a él, unas gotas aparecieron en la cabeza del mayor. Allen sonrió ante el gesto del japonés.

Los ojos del joven exorcista se cerraron por fin y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Deseaba alcanzarle antes de que se marchará. Cuando Lenalee le contó que la misión que tenía que cumplir Kanda era peligrosa no se lo pensó dos veces, corrió todo los que sus piernas le permitieron.

Mientras tanto cierto pelirrojo con un parche en el ojo asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la enfermeria. La estricta enfermera le miró con seriedad.

-Si vienes a ver a Allen Walker ya puedes ir olvidante. La hora de las visitas ya ha acabado.

Lavi ignoró la advertencia y fue hasta el lugar donde reposaba su amigo, corrió las cortinas...

-Esto...Allen no esta-susurró el pelirrojo sin resultado pues la enfermera le escuchó.

Esta se posicionó rápidamente al lado del chico empujándole.

-¡Se ha escapado del reposo!¡Ese Allen Walker!-gritó la mujer malhumorada.

Lavi dió un salto asustado y se apartó, la enfermera salió disparada en busca del chico.

-¿Por qué tiene que ir ella conmigo?-Kanda puso mala cara al mirar a su compañera de misión.

-Vamos, no seas así Kanda. Miranda te será de utilidad-al decir esto a Komui le aparecieron unas gotas-bueno...más bien su Inocencia.

Ambos sabían que Miranda Lotto tenia mucha tendencia a causar problemas o más bien a atraerlos. El japonés se acercó a la alemana, esta tembló ante la mirada que él le lanzó.

-Procura no quedarte atrás o causarme problemas innecesarios porque si es asi te abandonaré-explicó él sin cambiar su expresión.

-Esto...si-asintió Miranda cogiendo torpemente su bandolera y colgándosela al hombro. Tragó saliva asustada ante esas palabras.

Komui apartó a la castaña de aquel demonio andante para darle palabras de animo y liberarla del trauma que estaba pasando.

El pelinegro permanecía apoyado en la pared quejándose del tiempo tan valioso que estaban perdiendo.

En ese instante alguien le agarró del brazo y lo llevó hasta un pasillo oscuro cercano. Unos cálidos brazos le rodearon y una respiración agitada torturaba su oido, pudo atisbar un pequeño mechón de pelo blanco.

-¡No vayas! por favor...por favor Kanda-el mayor podía reconocer esa voz que tanto anhelaba pero a la vez le frustaba.

El aludido se apartó y cerró los puños intentando no liberar su frustración.

-Veo que Lenalee no puede mantener la boca cerrada. Tengo que ir, es mi deber. Así que sueltame moyashi-la voz de Kanda sonaba distinta de otras veces, Allen pudo notarlo.

A Kanda tanto como a Miranda se les había informado del peligro de esa misión, aún así habían aceptado cumplirla.

-Yo...yo solo quiero que estés bien. Iré en tu lugar si es necesario. Tampoco dejaré que Miranda se involucre- propuso Allen agarrando con fuerza el abrigo del japonés.

-Eso es lo que odio de ti-murmuró el pelinegro-odio tu imperiosa necesidad de intentar ayudar a todo el mundo. De sacrificarte...y creer que los demás son más importante que tú. Puede que para ti, los demás sean de mayor importancia, pero es que...¿acaso no valoras tu vida? Porque si de verdad quisieras a esas personas lo mejor que deberías hacer es...vivir por ellas-el menor se sorprendió ante ante esas palabras y notó que el cuerpo de Kanda temblaba-no deberías pensar en morir estúpidamente ¡Idiota!-dicho esto, le pegó una bofetada, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y no por el calor precisamente.

Era la primera vez que daba algo parecido a un discurso.

Allen permaneció con la cabeza agachada y con la mano en la mejilla.

-Lo siento. Tienes razón. Soy un idiota por pensar en sacrificarme. Además...yo quería decirte lo que nunca oiré de tus labios ¨lo que yo deseo oir¨-levantó la mirada-porque aunque no me sacrifique por ti hoy, tendré que hacerlo por los dos mañana ¿no es así?- sonrió ¿por qué sonreía? su corazón se rompía a pedazos. Quizás era la costumbre de sonreir para fingir, para aparentar ante los demás.

No debió sonreir de esa manera, Kanda conocía perfectamente esa falsa sonrisa, esa máscara de felicidad que adquiría en situaciones como la de ese momento.

-Sonriendo de esa manera haces que me sienta una mierda. Ven aquí-le agarró por los hombros y le abrazó posesivamente.

-Kan...Kanda, yo te quiero. Aunque tu jamás puedes decirme lo mismo...yo te lo diré las veces que haga falta, hasta que por fin lo escuche de tus labios-se irguió un poco para rozar sus labios con los del japonés.

Ese suave beso fue correspondido con mayor intensidad y pasión. Kanda le oprimió contra él de manera que ese pareciese su último beso. El peliblanco posicionó sus manos alrededor de la cinta que sujetaba el cabello del mayor, se deshizo de ella enseguida. Una cascada cayó a ambos lados del rostro del samurai.

Su beso continuo largo y tendido hasta que se separaron pues la falta de aire se hizo notoria. Allen comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Kanda. Este nunca admitiría que esas caricias le relajaban.

¨Su voz. Sus caricias. Seran mi final. Yo...¿debería parar con esto?¨

El mayor movió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. Tomó suavemente el cabello del chico y posó su barbilla sobre el hombro de este.

-¿Te parezco un gato moyashi?-le susurró al oido con voz calmada. Algo inusual en él.

-Tienes el pelo muy suave...además...-el británico le miró y sonrió maliciosamente- ronroneabas y todo.

El rostro de Kanda se torno a un rojo vivo y se separó del menor al instante.

-¡Yo no ronroneo!¡No seas idiota!-gritó el pelinegro muerto de vergüenza- ¡Tsck!¡Me largo de una vez!

Fue a salir al luminoso pasillo pero Allen le detuvo, se aferró a su brazo fuertemente.

-Vuelve pronto ¿vale?-su voz se oía apagada y triste.

-Sabes que lo haré-respondió Kanda revolviéndole el cabello-así que deja tu modo sensible y llorón fuera de escena-frunció el ceño al ver que unas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del moyashi- yo siempre estoy de vuelta-le cogió la mano y la ató a la muñeca de la Inocencia su cinta del pelo. Volvió a revolverle el cabello y salió al pasillo principal.

Allen acarició su ¨nueva pulsera¨ con cariño y también salió al pasillo. Al doblar la siguiente esquina se dió de morros con alguien.

-Asi que estabas aquí, Allen Walker- era la enfermera jefa y con mala cara,al chico le salieron un par de gotas, retrocedió unos paso para echar a correr-¡Ah no!¡no volverás a escaparte!

Rápidamente la enfermera lo agarró por la oreja y lo arrastró de vuelta a la enfermería.

-¡Ah!¡Duele!¡Duele!-se quejó Allen soltando densas lágrimas. Dirigió su mirada hacia su muñeca izquierda donde estaba la cinta del pelo del pelo de Kanda y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Oye Yuu ¿por qué llevas el pelo suelto?-preguntó un curioso Lavi que pasaba por allí para ver partir a su amigo.

-No te importa Usagi y deja de llamarme por mi nombre. Me irritas ¿sabes?-una vena palpitante hizo aparición en su sien, comenzó a desenvainar su mugen como de quien avisa no es traidor.

-Va...vale, pero no te enfades. Yo solo venia a despedirme de Miranda y de ti-Lavi se sentó en un banco cercano mientras decía adios con la mano a sus compañeros-¿así esta mejor? ¿no Yuu?-sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Me da igual...haz lo que te de la gana-miro hacia otro lado y siguió de camino a la puerta.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron fueron directos hacia el subterráneo donde se cogían las barcas. Komui les acompañaba, se subieron a la barca y tras unas emotivas o más bien estúpidas palabras de este (según Kanda) se dirigieron a coger el transporte que debía llevarles a Berlin, lugar donde tendrían que recuperar una Inocencia.

Para suerte de Kanda, Miranda estuvo callada durante la mitad del trayecto. Pero el relax le duro poco tiempo.

-No lo encuentro ¿dónde lo habré metido?-preguntó ella nerviosa buscando por todos lados el informe que Komui le habia dado.

-Tsck,que molesta eres. No pierdes la cabeza, que raro-en un movimiento la maleta de la alemana había caido sobre el chico despertándole de su sueño-veamos... toma el mío-el japonés le entregó su informe- siéntate-la agarró por los hombros y la obligó a sentarse-y mantente callada, o sino...sus ojo se volvieron de un color rojizo o eso le pareció a Miranda. Kanda desenvaino su espada y la colocó en el cuello de ella-¿te ha quedado claro?-lanzó una mirada maligna.

Ella asintió asustada y abrió el informe poniéndoselo delante del rostro para evitar enojar más al chico.

El exorcista volvió a cerrar los ojos y le vino a la mente la imagen de un Allen sonriente.

¨¡Maldita sea!¨-intentó disimular su sonrojo pero la pobre Miranda estaba concentrada leyendo.

¨He dicho que volvería...se lo he dicho. Así que lo haré. Para mi esto es... una promesa porque yo...te...te quiero Allen. Te quiero idiota y lo sabes. Aunque nunca te lo diga lo sabes perfectamente. Así pues, si hoy has sido un mártir por mi. Yo lo seré por ti mañana.¨

Cerró sus ojos hasta volver a dormirse y dejar esos pensamientos en el aire. A fin de cuentas, todos los exorcistas podían llegar a ser mártires, por sus creencias o convicciones.

Pero la gran mayoría no sería mártir por amor.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno acepto tomatazos, es el primer yaoi que publico así que por favor, si queréis tiradme tomates, puerros, lo que deseis xD**

**Me gusta mucho el Yullen y bueno por culpa de dos personitas, etiquetando en el tuenti a tropecientas fotos Yullen, pues bueno a una se le ocurren estas cosas.**

**Besitos! os quiero!**


End file.
